


Heart Snatching

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon!Robin/Grima, Emmeryn as Queen, Kisses, M/M, Made up family history, Magical Sickness, Male Robin/Grima, One Shot, fairytales - Freeform, tumblr prompt fill, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Tumblr Prompt Fill."However, Chrom’s favourite tales were of dragons. Dragons could be wise, powerful, helpful. Dragons who would grant wishes or protect people in need. Dragons who would soar through the skies and listen to the voices of the people. Chrom loved all of the tales but his favourite one was of the Heart Snatcher."A magical sickness sweeps through Ylisstol leaving people emotionless husks. Chrom is certain a dragon is causing this so he sets out to find the dragon and demand they fix everyone.Alternately: Chrom wagers his heart to Grima in order to save the people of Ylisstol.





	Heart Snatching

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished!!!
> 
> I had a very busy week as some friends I hadn't seen in a while were in town and then with an anime convention but I managed to finish this story. A HUGE thanks to ObscureReference because without her this story would have been shorter and probably sadder. So, thank you friend! You're the best!
> 
> This is a fill for a tumblr prompt an anon sent me and while I know they asked for Chrom and Robin I felt that Grima!Robin suited the story more. I hope that's okay as I had a ton of fun writing this story!
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments and kudos as those always make my day! Also if you want to leave me a message or chat with me you can go to [my tumblr](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Chrom grew up with stories.

Emmeryn, when she had the chance between learning how to be a ruler and taking care of Lissa, would sit both of them down and read to them. They’d pick a comfortable place, like the library with all the cushions and pillows by the fire place. Sometimes they’d have tea or hot cocoa. Or sometimes they’d all crawl into her massive bed, snuggled under the covers. Then she’d read to them, her smooth voice drawing out the words with magic. Chrom would snuggle up to Emmeryn’s side and close his eyes, imagining the tales. Emmeryn spoke of fairies and small sprites, of trolls and knotted trees. She’d speak of knights riding their horses or flying Pegasus into battles or missions. She’d speak of wizards and witches casting spells to save people or to harm people.

However, Chrom’s favourite tales were of dragons. Dragons could be wise, powerful, helpful. Dragons who would grant wishes or protect people in need. Dragons who would soar through the skies and listen to the voices of the people. Chrom loved all of the tales but his favourite one was of the Heart Snatcher.

The tale went like this:

Sick, mad, and dying a dragon desperate to live learned that if they snatched the hearts from unwilling humans it would increase their life span and they’d keep on living. Person after person fell to the dragon, emotionless husks, leaving tears and sorrow from their loved ones. Eventually the towns folk, terrified plead to the king. The king sent his best knights, including his own daughter. The journey was ferocious and many lost their lives to defeat the dragon but with her last strength the daughter of the king defeated the dragon. Her weapon became known as Falchion and was passed through the royal line for generations.

It was a legend but Chrom liked to believe that was the true tale of how Falchion was in his family. He would close his eyes and imagine the warrior. Perhaps she had blue hair like his or maybe blonde like his sisters'. She’d be wielding the sword, the one that was kept safe in the castle’s walls. He could see her strong stance, determined eyes, and knew that he wanted to be like her.

He wanted to save people even if fate was stacked against him. Chrom wanted to be a devoted leader and knight. He didn’t have to kill any dragons to prove himself (of course) but if he had the chance to go on a quest to save his country and the people, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

~

“Milord, you can’t be serious.” Frederick crossed his arms.

“What makes you think I’m not Frederick?” Chrom asked as he swung his practice sword.

Frederick sighed and pinched his nose. It was something he had been doing a lot lately. Chrom made note but kept swinging his sword.

“If I may be frank.” Frederick said, “You’re far too young to be running around with visions of quests and adventures.”

Chrom frowned and stopped mid swing. “You’re not that much older than I.”

Frederick spluttered and across from him Sully began to laugh, slapping her knees. She stood up, stalky, strong, and fierce. “Chrom has a point there.”

“Sully…” Frederick turned to her. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Why not?” Sully asked, twirling her lance with ease. “That kind of confidence and determination is good in a leader.”

“Yes, it is.” Frederick carefully said with a tone Chrom was familiar with. He was going to counter Sully next. “However, reckless abandon and over enthusiasm are downfalls.”

“Being reckless isn’t always bad.” Chrom piped up in his defense. “Look at Vaike. He charges at enemies during sparing practice and he wins.”

“Only some of the time milord.” Frederick was quick to point out.

Sully however laughed. “Chrom is correct though.”

“Sully…” Frederick had that tone again. “I just don’t want milord charging at a dragon simply because of some tale. It’s a work of fiction.”

Chrom pouted. “I’m not some absentminded fool that I’d mistaken fact from fiction. While dragons are not tales, heart snatching dragons are. Dragons don’t eat humans and certainly don’t snatch hearts.”

Frederick nodded. “That is something we can agree upon milord.”

~

Double checking his bag, Chrom opened it and pulled out a map. Around the table sat Sully and Stahl, who was still munching on leftover breakfast. Vaike was polishing his axe in the corner. Frederick was standing ridged at usual. Miriel was casting looks at everyone, her hands properly on her laps. Ricken was trying to not wiggle but Chrom could sense excitement radiating through him. Lissa was the same as Ricken but she was controlling the urge better. Still, as her brother Chrom could see the tell tale signs. He had to hurry.

“Okay listen up.” Chrom unrolled the map neatly on the table. “The town has asked us to help with repairs. I’ve highlighted the sections where the most repairs are needed. We’ve also made up teams to so we can split up and cover more ground.”

“Sounds great. Let’s get going.” Sully was already half way out of her seat.

“Yeah, this is going to be fun!” Lissa was out of her seat.

“If you two could settle down a moment?” Frederick asked. “We haven’t even announced the groups.”

“Well, then let’s get this over with!” Vaike said so loudly his voice echoed off the walls.

Chrom laughed and began to read out the teams. As everyone split up he made sure everyone knew what they were doing before hand. The town wasn’t too far from Ylisstol, maybe a day’s journey. Repairs would take a few days and Chrom had high hopes they’d finish before the weather dipped into rainy season.

Heading to his section Chrom started to assist Stahl and Miriel who were helping with the library. The library was mostly in tact except for a wall. The frame was already up providing the basic structural support so the building didn’t topple over. As Stahl helped with rebuilding the wall Miriel was helping with the books, sorting the inventory and what they had. Chrom looked over and decided Miriel had this. If he tried to assist he’d probably mess things up, so, he went to the wall.

The wall was massive, spanning high into the sky. Scaffolds were built along the sides and people were already hard at work. Chrom joined them and soon fell into the rhythm of laying down the stonework. After a while, when the sun was high in the sky, Chrom and the rest took a break. As everyone drank water Chrom peered inside to see how Miriel was doing.

Miriel was hunched over a table, stacks of books neatly at one side and paper in front of her. A list was written up in her precise handwriting. Chrom carefully took a seat and hoped he didn’t knock any of the stacks down in the process.

“Greeting milord.” Miriel said as she kept writing.

“Hello Miriel. How’s the organising going?”

“According to schedule.” Miriel said with a flourish. “Pass me that book please.”

Chrom looked at his elbow and saw the book. He immediately smiled and carefully flipped it open, skimming through the pages. “Emmeryn used to read this book to me.”

“Her majesty did?” Miriel had a soft smile. “I’ve heard rumours this was your favourite book as a child.”

“Guilty.” Chrom smiled and laughed. “Ask anyone around the castle.”

Miriel set the book aside and wrote something else down. Chrom stood up as she did so. He stretched and looked over at where the workers were. Everyone was slowly meandering back to work so he decided to do too.

Going outside under the sun was a bit of a challenge but Chrom managed. He wiped his hands on his pants and was about to return to work when a person came running up to him, waving rolled up parchment. Chrom paused as the young man nearly collapsed at his feet, doubled over, panting.

“Are you all right?” Chrom asked urgently before gently touching their shoulder. “Come over here. I can grab you some water and you can take a seat out of the sun.”

The man shook his head and handed Chrom the parchment. “Urgent news from the capital.”

Chrom’s blood froze. His mind raced and he wished Lissa was by his side. With numb fingers he undid the string rolling the parchment and unrolled it. At the bottom was the royal seal. It was from Emmeryn.

_Dear Chrom and Lissa,_

_I hate to send you news in such an urgent way however I wish to inform you so you’re aware of the situation slowly spreading._

_Many people, women, men, children, have fallen under some sort of spell. Physically they are sound however they move around as though they are merely dolls or puppets, stiff and devoid of emotions._

_We have our best healers on task trying to solve and help the people out. In the mean time please be on the look out for anything suspicious and please be cautious._

_Your sister,_

_Emmeryn._

 

Chrom rolled the parchment up, his stomach dropping. A small part of him wished Emmeryn kept the news secret but at the same time she had the safety of an entire country on her shoulders. He had a job to do too. Chrom couldn’t go rushing away at the drop of wary news all the time. Emmeryn merely sent a warning for them to be cautious and on the look out and as much as Chrom wanted to see what was happening in Ylisstol he had a job to do.

Turning to the messenger, who was still doubled over gasping for air, Chrom forced all his thoughts away for the time being. “Thank you for your hard work. Let’s now get you some water and have you sit inside.”

The messenger weakly nodded and followed Chrom. After this Chrom would go to everyone and pass the message on. They all had to be alert. He’d also inform the head of the town. Chrom had a job to do and after their few days helping this town out they’d return and see the capital.

It would be a long few days.

~

Chrom was never so glad to leave a place. Of course, helping out went smoothly and they finished on time but all through the days his mind had wandered and he had stared off at the townsfolk. Emmeryn’s message sat neatly in his bag and Chrom had done his best to not look at it again. He didn’t want to obsess over it more so than he already was. Still it was hard as each bump on the road as they road their carriage back to Ylisstol made his heart bump painfully in his chest, squeezing with worry. What if the problem had escalated and Emmeryn wasn’t able to send him a message? What if she was affected?

“Chrom, you’re balling your hands up.” Lissa suddenly said beside him.

“Sorry.” Chrom exhaled slowly. “I was just thinking.”

“Right.” Lissa nodded like she read his mind. “You’re worrying about Ylisstol and Em, aren’t you?”

Chrom gave a thin smile. “You’re right. I just can’t help wondering what is causing this.”

Lissa leaned in a little so her voice could only be heard by him. “Whatever it is we’ll solve it together, as family.” She gave a firm smile before pointing to the sky. “Say remember when we were kids and we tried to find pictures in the clouds?”

As all kids did. Chrom laughed softly. “I do.”

“Let’s do that now!” Lissa urged. “I’ll go first.”

She hummed and Chrom looked up at the sky as Lissa figured out what she was seeing. The sky was blue and sunny with large fluffy white clouds hanging in the air. Chrom leaned back a little and was grateful that Lissa was trying to distract him if for a moment. Readying himself for their game Chrom almost looked down to see if Lissa was ready when he caught something out the corner of his eye.

Something large flew in the sky. Chrom nearly stood up but if he did he’d lose balance and fall over, possibly onto the road and that would be embarrassing. Instead he leaned over, staring up at the sky. It was only for a moment but he swore he saw wings and a tail. It wasn’t a Pegasus either. The wings weren’t feather. They were like a bat’s except with scales. The tail was long, thick at the base and tapering off so thin it could be a whip.

Had he seen a dragon? Chrom felt a bubble well up inside of him as his mind raced. Was it a dragon? Did he really see one? It wasn’t his imagination. Chrom looked around his group to see if anyone else had noticed but everyone was either talking or focused on the road. Chrom didn’t want to say anything and disrupt everyone so he relaxed, tucking the thought away.

It wasn’t impossible but highly unlikely he saw a dragon. Dragons tended to be in secluded areas and didn’t just fly around in the open. People searched for dragons. They didn’t just appear in the sky.

“Hey Chrom, I got it!” Lissa’s voice broke through his musings. “I saw a rabbit!”

“A rabbit you say?” Chrom looked back at the sky, scanning for the rabbit (and at the same time half heartedly for the dragon.) “All I see is a cat.”

Lissa pouted and pointed to the cloud Chrom had called a cat. “Can’t you see the rabbit?”

“No.” Chrom said, laughing as he narrowly avoided Lissa’s elbow. “Just a cat.”

Just a cat and no dragon.

~

Ylisstol wasn’t in chaos which eased Chrom the moment they headed back to the castle. The markets were still open and people still bustling about. The moment they returned to the castle however, things erupted. Guards began to take care of their things, urging both Chrom and Lissa to go meet with Emmeryn. They were all but whisked away towards the meeting rooms where their presence was announced and they were shoved inside where a meeting was already taking place with Emmeryn and the Council. Chrom wished he had a moment to freshen up but appearances didn’t matter when there was an issue to solve. Emmeryn was his first priority and Chrom scanned his sister. She looked well, though he could sense she was slouching just a touch. Immediately Chrom went to his seat by her one side and wished he could subtly comfort her. Later.

“What’s happened?” Chrom asked.

“Milord.” One of the council member stood up. “At least twenty people have been found with the strange condition. Fifteen more have reported feeling dizzy, forgetful, and then spacing out for long periods of time. Our healers have been working around the clock but so far no concrete answers have been found.”

“How was the country side Chrom?” Emmeryn asked.

“No one displayed anything out of the ordinary.” Chrom answered promptly.

“I checked everyone daily.” Lissa added.

“So, it appears it’s mainly affecting Ylisstol.” Emmeryn concluded. “Very well. If there is nothing else to report this meeting is adjourned.”

The Council began to leave but Chrom and Lissa stayed seated. When everyone was out Chrom immediately turned to Emmeryn.

“Em, how have you been?”

“I’m fine, though a bit exhausted. I’ve listened to everyone’s reports and done my best to assist the medics and clerics. We have scholars and mages working around the clock to research information. So far nothing.”

Great. Chrom tightened his fist. “We have to do something. Lissa and I are back. We can assist you. Just inform us where to go.”

“Thank you.” Emmeryn smiled. “First though I want you two to have a long bath and something to eat. We are not alone in solving this. Then when you’re done Chrom if you and Lissa could help the medical staff I’d appreciate it. We have thirty-five people we need to examine and my fear is we may have more. They’ll need all the help they can get.”

“Right.” Chrom wished he could jump right away but Emmeryn was right. He needed to recharge. Plus, with the state he was in no medic would let him inside anyways. He’d only make people sicker with all the dirt and grime from travel.

“We got this.” Lissa firmly said.

They did. Chrom finally squeezed Emmeryn’s hand gently as well as Lissa’s. They would figure everything out just as soon as they had a bath and ate.

~

Working in the medical wing was exhausting. The moment they walked in Lissa was whisked away and Chrom was put to work, mainly with manual labour as he didn’t have a healing bone in his body. The toil of travel added to the work made it so when they were finally relieved of duty Chrom felt like he had been trampled with a Pegasus. Half asleep he walked up the stairs with Lissa towards their bedrooms. A long rest sounded wonderful.

“Hey, Chrom.” Lissa suddenly said.

“Yes?”

“What if we can’t solve this?” Lissa asked. “It just feels nothing has been discovered.”

Chrom looked at his sister. Sometimes he forgot how young she was. Gently he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Everything will be fine Lissa. I’m sure of it. Let’s focus on recovering and working hard tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Lissa agreed. “Say, want to have some tea with me?”

Sleep was what Chrom wanted but he nodded anyways. “Sure. We can go to the kitchen and…”

“Can we go to the library with our tea?” Lissa asked. “Like we used to?”

“Sure.” Chrom agreed.

They headed to the kitchen and after requesting the tea they went to the library. The library showed signs of being used. One of the tables had stacks of books and parchment. Ink bottles and quills rested side by side. Chrom and Lissa grabbed a mountain of pillows and decided to sit by the fire place even though it was summer. The tea was delivered and as Chrom poured themselves the tea Lissa went along the book shelves and returned with a book.

“This one?” Chrom asked as Lissa plopped down. Emmeryn wasn’t there but it was all right.

“Yes.” Lissa snuggled up to him. “It’s my favourite.”

Chrom opened the book and smiled. A fairy tale. He knew this one by heart. Lissa didn’t have to bring it to him but he kept the book open anyways. Slowly he began to read the tale, one of a princess locked in a tower and attempting to escape. The end had her exploring the new world and becoming happy. Chrom read the whole story and when he finished he saw Lissa sleeping, her chest evenly rising. Smiling Chrom carefully detangled himself from the pillows and went to put the book back. He’d carry Lissa to her room before heading off to bed himself.

As he walked to the shelf however, he spotted a book slightly crooked. Reaching for it Chrom only meant to straighten it out when he caught the title. He paused. It was his favourite book as a child the one about the Heart Snatching dragon. Chrom laughed softly to himself and took the book out, flipping through the pages, opening on a random one.

“And there,” Chrom read to himself, “Lay the baker’s son, eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was stiff like the hardest of woods the baker threw into his oven every morning and devoid of any emotion.”

Chrom paused and stared at the page. Emotionless. At once his mind flashed to the hint of a dragon he spotted in the morning. It couldn’t be. Chrom tightly curled his fingers around the book and returned the one he read to Lissa. Then he looked over at the table. Among the books and parchment were also maps. Chrom peered at one. He was familiar with the geography of Ylisse. They had it all, hills, valleys, prairies, and mountains. They had forests and lakes and rivers. Chrom trailed his finger along one of the rivers that ran closer to the mountains. If he remembered correctly, legend had it that a dragon lived near the mountain range along the border of Ylisse and Plegia.

Taking one of the maps, the book, and another one detailing the geography of the area Chrom set them on the table. First, he had to take Lissa to her room. Then he had work to do. It pained him to admit it but if Chrom was right he could save a bunch of people. His sleep was worth the sacrifice.

~

Chrom woke up with his face half pressed against his desk and the book. He had decided to take the books and the map to his room and work at his desk. It was apparently a wise move on his part. Chrom’s back may be protesting but the small reprieve of being alone made the pain a little more tolerable. Yawning Chrom sat up and looked at his notes. He didn’t have a lot but he had to present his hypothesis to Emmeryn.

Standing Chrom splashed water on his face and raced out of his room, clutching the two books and the map once again. He headed to Emmeryn’s chambers and knocked, wondering if she was still in bed or just waking up.

“Yes?” Her voice was soft.

“Sorry Em, it’s me.” Chrom said through the door. “May I come inside?”

“One second.” There was some rustling before the door opened and Emmeryn let Chrom in. “Goodness, Chrom.” Emmeryn gently touched Chrom’s face, her brow furrowing. “Did you find it difficult to fall asleep?”

“I didn’t sleep. Not really.” Chrom admitted before he shook his head. “Never mind that Em. Come, look at this.”

He walked over to Emmeryn’s desk and set the map and books down. “I know this isn’t entirely sound but please hear me out Em.” Chrom opened the book. “I was reading to Lissa last night when I stumbled across this book. Remember it?”

“Yes. I read that to you many times.” Emmeryn noted.

“In this book it details how a dragon was stealing the hearts of people to prolong their life. This process left the victims emotionless. Em,” Chrom paused. “Yesterday I think I saw a dragon for a moment. I think a dragon is causing this illness.” Chrom then pointed to the map. “I also remembered the direction the dragon was flying towards. If I’m correct it was heading towards the mountains close to the Plegian border. Legends have stated a dragon lives there.”

Chrom stopped. He didn’t know what else to say. His brain felt heavy and fuzzy. Thoughts were swirling in his head but his voice wasn’t able to speak. Holding back a yawn Chrom waited for Emmeryn’s reply. Her mouth was tightly pressed and she was staring at the map and the books.

“Chrom.” Emmeryn finally said. “If I presented this to the Council the way it is now they’d brush it aside and state that you’re merely fixated on a childish fantasy.”

“Em…” Chrom started.

Emmeryn gently touched his shoulder. “However, I know you aren’t merely chasing a fantasy. I cannot explain it properly but I feel your conviction and I cannot rule out any possibility.” She then shut the book. “Go, sleep and rest. While this is a crisis there have been no casualties and I’m going to keep it that way.” Emmeryn then gave him a firm look. “When you’re feeling better you can lead a small party to the mountains. We need proof to back your theory up. I don’t know how long we have but you must move swiftly.”

She believed him. Chrom would have hugged her except that felt like too much effort. Instead he nodded. “Thank you Emmeryn.”

“I’ll talk with some of our closest comrades so they can be ready immediately.” Emmeryn told him. “Just focus on resting so you can be a strong leader.”

Right. Chrom exited Emmeryn’s room feeling light and exhausted at the same time. He practically flopped into his bed and despite the day starting Chrom fell asleep immediately.

~

He woke to dusk and stiffness but his mind was clear. Chrom sat up and began to move. He had to take a bag with things, some extra clothes, especially if the mountain was colder the higher he went up. Absentmindedly Chrom packed like he would for any journey and then exited his room, heading to where he hoped Emmeryn was. Luck was on his side. Emmeryn was in the throne room, talking with Frederick. Upon seeing him they stopped, Frederick giving a small bow.

“Chrom, you’re rested and well.” Emmeryn stood up. “Quickly. I know night isn’t the best time to begin travels but I fear the waste of time. I’ve already talked with several people and your bags are packed.”

“Thank you, Emmeryn.” Chrom breathed out. “Frederick?”

“Yes, milord?”

“We’re leaving in ten minutes. Please make sure everyone is ready to depart.”

“Of course.” Frederick bowed again and left.

Chrom then turned to Emmeryn. “Thank you again. I promise I’ll bring back some proof. A scale or something.”

“I have no doubt you will.” Emmeryn replied. “I have one last gift to give you before you leave.”

She then pulled from behind her a sword encased in leather. Chrom stared. He had seen that sword since he was a child, staring at it when Emmeryn wasn’t reading the story. With a shaky hand Chrom reached out and took Falchion.

“Emmeryn, are you sure?” Chrom asked.

“I am.” She firmly said. “Regardless of myth or legend surrounding this blade I want you to use it if you need to. If you do find a dragon and are in danger I want to know that you’re armed with one of our finest and strongest weapons.”

Chrom carefully hung Falchion at his hip and pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be safe. I promise.”

~

They switched who lead the small carriage and who sat in the back. The top was open and the carriage was little more than a rectangle with wheels attached to two horses. It was more of a cart. Chrom sat in the back with Sully as Sumia flew in the air around them on her Pegasus. Frederick and Stahl were up front, guiding the horses and checking the map. The journey to the mountains would be about three days. Chrom wished it was faster but there was no other way. It was mainly silent as they traveled and when they set up camp.

“So, what will we do if it really is a dragon?” Stahl asked as they sat around the fire. “What if it attacks us?”

“Then we attack back.” Sully replied.

“If it attacks us.” Frederick reminded them.

“I hope it doesn’t.” Sumia muttered, brushing her hand into her Pegasus. “No offense milord but I hope you’re wrong and it isn’t a dragon.”

Chrom smiled and threw a stick into the fire. “I’m not offended Sumia. Honestly it would be less dangerous if I was wrong.” The fire crackled and sparks spit into the air. Chrom threw another stick in. “If I’m wrong then I hope they find out what’s causing this sickness and can help everyone out.”

“Well said milord.” Frederick said as he stood up. “I will take first watch.”

That was their cue. Chrom nestled against a tree. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to sleep in, but he wasn’t tired just yet. Looking up at the sky Chrom stared at the stars and wondered how he would have answered Stahl’s first question. Would he attack and slay a dragon like the story he read as a child? What if the dragon wasn’t malicious? What if even if they found the dragon it turned out the dragon wasn’t the source of the sickness?

Chrom turned around and shuffled a little so he wasn’t facing the fire directly. Closing his eyes, he lay down by the tree and drifted off to sleep.

~

The next day they reached the forest at the foot of the mountain. Chrom stared up at the horizon obscured by the size of the mountain ranges spanning the distance. Sumia had gone off to do some recon and Sully had ridden off with one of the horses to investigate on the ground. Chrom touched Falchion and felt the warmth of the hilt. Would he have to draw it? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not.

A whoosh of air passed him, blowing his hair before Sumia landed and disembarked. She nearly tripped walking towards him but managed to catch her balance at the last moment. Chrom had stepped out to help her but she waved him off with a smile.

“I have some news milord.” She said, brushing her clothing as she spoke. “The mountains are mainly solid but I saw some caves along a few. I can fly us up there to take a better look. I also spotted some trails that look safe and stable.”

“Thank you Sumia.” Chrom said. “I’d like to take a look at those caves myself if you don’t mind.”

“Not a problem!” Sumia chirped.

“Milord.” Frederick was right beside him. “Sully has returned.”

Chrom looked over and sure enough Sully was coming up through some trees. “I found a village.” She announced. “I talked with some of the locals. Apparently, there are legends of a dragon living up in the mountains. They say he lives in the tallest one.” Sully gestured to the mountains. “No one has ever seen him so it’s just a legend, but we can take anything we find, right?”

“Yes.” Chrom nodded. “Any information is helpful. Sumia,” He turned to her, “do you know which mountain is the tallest?”

“Hm…” Sumia mused. “I think that one.” She pointed to the fourth mountain along the range. “It also has a cave so that could line up to what the villagers were saying.”

“Very well.” Chrom looked over at Frederick and Stahl who were silently standing off the side. “We’ll stick together. We don’t know what we’ll find and if we’re separated it’s a higher chance of something going wrong. Sumia said there is a trail along the mountains. We’ll take the horses as high as we can go with them. Sumia can fly and keep watch in case something goes wrong.”

“Of course.” Sumia nodded. “Leave it to me milord.”

She turned to leave. This time she fell. Chrom went to help her up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sumia beamed. “I’ll lead the way to the trail.”

Chrom ended up on the horse with Sully since there were only two horses. The trail was wide and stable. Chrom kept a look out for anything that hinted dragon but there was nothing. No bones or foot prints or slashes of claws. As they went higher the trail became slightly narrower so they had to slowly ease their way around. Trees grew up the sides and most of their view was obscured. By the time the trees started to thin out the trail was too narrow for the horses. They had to get off and tie the horses to the trees and continue on foot. Sumia even left her Pegasus and walked up with them.

“We’re almost there.” Sumia announced.

Chrom glanced up and saw the entrance to the cave along the side. He walked a bit closer, his heart pounding. His feet were aching and his body hot from the hike but this was possibly it. Tightening his grip on his sword Chrom walked closer, peering into the cave’s entrance from the side. It was dark and spacious. A dragon could easily fit inside if there was one. Chrom looked around. Nothing seemed like it was going to jump out but then again, he couldn’t see inside.

“A torch.” Chrom muttered.

“Already ahead of you milord.” Frederick pulled out a thick stick with some cloth wrapped around the tip. Chrom could make out some sort of writing on one side. It smelt like oil. Frederick then pulled out a piece of paper and pressed it to the cloth. At once a fire started.

“Miriel gave it to me.” He said before passing Chrom the torch. “I have one for each of us. Miriel said this will burn for hours. I have some spare paper to relit them just in case though.”

“Thank you.” Chrom said to Frederick and in spirit to Miriel too. He’d have to thank her in person later. “Let’s be careful heading into here. Stay on guard.”

With that in mind Chrom walked in slowly. The cave lit up and Chrom saw there were very few nooks to hide. It was just rock and more rock. The cave wound a bit and every time they took a corner Chrom’s heart jumped, ready to spot a dragon, but nothing. Eventually they came to a dead end. Chrom frowned. The dead end was in a massive area, wide enough that if there was a dragon it could lay down. There were no jewels or gold to signal a hoard nor were there signs of a dragon living here. Chrom carefully walked around the room.

“Nothing.” Sumia sounded disappointed. “I’m sorry milord. Maybe it was another mountain? I might have been wrong about which one was the tallest. I’m so sorry!”

“No, it’s fine.” Chrom muttered, touching the dead end. “It’s not your fault. I was chasing a legend. Surely there is a more logical explanation than a dragon.” He smiled and moved his hand.

At once something glowed. Chrom froze and looked over at the wall. It was a purple light and suddenly his arm felt a bit hot. Chrom wanted to look at his arm. Was he injured? However, before he could do that the purple light became brighter and Chrom had to close his eyes. His hand fumbled to Falchion at his side and tightly gripped the handle.

“Frederick, Sumia, Sully, Stahl!” Chrom called out, his eyes still shut. “Are you here?”

Nothing. Chrom waited for the dancing of lights behind his eyes to fade. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone. Chrom whipped his head around. What had happened? The torch was still burning so that was one plus. Chrom swallowed and walked around. Perhaps they somehow became separated? Chrom walked a little down the cave, searching. They had to be somewhere. If he went back the way they came perhaps he’d find them.

Instead he came into another room. Chrom stared at it. It was massive, twice the size of the space where the dead end was. The ceiling was open and natural light pooled in. On the floor he saw something glittering and realised it was gold and gems. Chrom bent down to examine but was stopped by a low voice.

“Don’t touch it mortal.”

Chrom froze and slowly turned to where the source of the voice was. Sitting on a pile of gold was a man. He had short white hair and a heavy coat on. Under his coat Chrom could see a loose shirt and a belt that could hold tomes. His skin was pale like he had never seen the sun. However, the most striking thing about him were his eyes. They were red and the pupils in slits, like a cat.

“Who are you?” Chrom asked.

The man rolled his eyes. “I’m the Dragon you are seeking. I could hear you and your little party since you were at the entrance to the cave.”

He could what? No, more importantly. “You’re a dragon?” Chrom asked.

“Of course, I am.” The man scoffed. “That’s not the question though. The real question is how you arrived here.”

Within a blink of an eye the man was off the gold pile and walking towards Chrom. Chrom froze and wondered if he should reach for his sword, but he wasn’t being threatened just yet. His fingers still reached automatically for Falchion. The movement caught the dragon’s eyes and he looked down.

“Oh, you have Falchion.” The man blinked. “That makes sense.” He then crossed his arms. “So, what brings you here? Seeking some sort of thrill? Want to make a name for yourself and slay a dragon?” He sneered.

“What?” Chrom asked numbly before he focused. “No, I’m not here to kill you. I’m here for answers.”

“Answers?” The man raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like some sort of benevolent dragon to you?”

“You don’t look like a dragon at all to me.” Chrom shot back.

The man’s eyes narrowed and suddenly purple light glowed from under him. Under his eyes three more eyes opened in rows and suddenly wings began to sprout from his back. They were massive and wide, clearly a dragon’s. He hovered a little in the air before he fully changed. Then there was a dragon, long and snake like staring at Chrom. Horns curled and six red eyes stared at him. The man was gone.

“Do I look like a dragon now?” It was the man’s voice smugly coming from the dragon despite the mouth not moving.

“Fine.” Chrom sighed. “You do now. If you’re done proving to me you are a dragon I’d like to ask you some questions.”

“Still on that?” The dragon asked. “Fine. If it gets you to leave me be.”

Good. Chrom had to ask about the issue in Ylisse but first he had to clarify some things. “Before I ask what I came here for may I also ask where my friends are?”

“Oh, them?” The dragon mused. “They’re still at the false entrance to my cave. You were able to enter because of that Brand.”

His arm? Chrom looked at the Brand. “Why?”

“You come from a family of long praised dragon hunters. That’s why you have Falchion. Haven’t you learned about your Family’s history?”

So, the dragon was confirming that the legend was true? Chrom blinked. Or at least parts of it were true. That opened up a ton of interesting questions particularly if the story Chrom loved as a child held some truth but he didn’t have time for that.

“Sorry I always assumed it was half fabricated.” Chrom muttered. “Anyways I didn’t come here to confirm my Family’s history. I came here because there is this sickness that has spread across the land. People are becoming emotionless shells of their former selves. They’re acting like dolls essentially. I was wondering if you knew what was causing this.”

The dragon stared at him for a moment before he spoke. “I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here just to ask me if I knew the cause. You already have an idea to what’s causing this.”

“Fine.” Chrom sighed out. “I think it’s a dragon and that dragon is you.”

His hand automatically tightened again on Falchion. This was it. What if the dragon was angry and attacked him? Or what if the dragon tried to play mind games to lure his intuition astray?

“Yes, it’s me.” The dragon bluntly said.

“What?” Chrom felt like his mind was derailed and everything crashing into one another.

“I was bored. So very bored.” The dragon continued. “I’ve stolen a few hearts in the past but to see what sort of outcome would occur if multiple at once were stolen felt like an interesting experiment. I suppose it was in the end considering you showed up here.”

He was just admitting it? Chrom felt cold fury over take his confusion. The dragon didn’t sound sorry or remorseful. He even called it an experiment. So many people and their loved ones were in agony. He drew Falchion, feeling the power purr in his hand.

“You think it’s a game?” Chrom asked his eyes narrowed. “You think causing people to suffer is fun? Tell me dragon, how many hearts have you collected? How many chests have you left aching and empty? People are suffering in my country because you thought this would be some sort of jest. Reverse this at once.”

“Grima.” The dragon suddenly said. “Grima or Robin. I’ve forgotten which name is real. Also, do you think you can just demand things from me?”

“Yes, I do.” Chrom tried to sound confident. “I will defeat you other wise.”

“Defeat me?” Grima laughed. “Very cute. Normally this is the part where I just devour you but you’re entertaining. I’ll tell you what, instead of fighting a losing battle why don’t we have a little wager?”

“Wager?” Chrom tightened his grip on Falchion. “I’m not here to negotiate.”

“I think you should be.” Grima said. “After all, if you fight me you’ll lose. If you accept this wager you’ll have a chance to win. Plus, I always keep my word. I can promise you that.”

Did Chrom trust him? He didn’t know. It felt like a gamble with too many cards on the dragon’s side and not enough on his. Chrom wished he had his friends with him, but it was just him and the dragon.

“Why don’t you hear me out first?” Grima said. A light filled the room and soon the human form was back. Grima walked over to the pile of gold and leaned against it. “I didn’t just rip their emotions out and walk away. That’s not how it works. I simply offered something they wanted. I figured out what they desired and then when they thought I’d give it to them I took their heart.”

“So, you lied.” Chrom kept Falchion even. “You just said you always keep your word.”

“In wagers.” Grima corrected.

Chrom eyed the human form and wondered if it would just be easier to skewer the dragon while he was in this form.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Grima sighed. “I’m not defenseless in this form either. Calm down and let me finish my proposal.” He then didn’t give Chrom a chance to speak. “Give me three days. If I can find out what you desire you lose and I take your heart as well. If I can’t then I’ll give the hearts back and you can walk out of this interaction intact.”

“My heart?” Chrom asked. “You’d exchange all those hearts just for one?”

“Take it or leave it.” Grima said. “I’m not wagering anything else.”

Chrom bit his lip. Did he take the wager or did he try to fight the dragon? He stared at his sword and back to Grima. The odds of beating Grima weren’t probably as skewed as Grima wanted him to believe but Chrom also knew that he was alone and that in itself put him at a disadvantage. Perhaps testing to see if the wager would be safe was a good idea.

“Hypothetically say I accept your wager.” Chrom carefully said. “What guarantee do I have that you’d even restore everyone?”

“You want a guarantee?” Grima cocked his head. “Very well.”

He opened his book and flipped to a page. He then began to read a spell. Light gathered and soon in the air was a projection of a scene. Chrom immediately recognised it. That was the medical wing in the castle. On one of the beds was a woman. At her side were two children holding her hand crying. Chrom’s heart twisted as another woman wrapped her arms around the kids, shaking her head. At the side Chrom could see Lissa going from bed to bed, helping out.

Grima then touched his chest and a light glowed. Then in his hand was a warm sphere glowing. He let it go and the light vanished. In the projection the woman in the bed suddenly gasped as her eyes opened. She blinked and abruptly stood up, touching her chest in awe. The family at her side burst into tears and were hugging her. The projection then vanished.

“See?” Grima asked, tone almost annoyed. “I will keep my word. I’ll even show you every heart I restore should you win our wager. Do we have a deal?”

Grima wasn’t lying then. Chrom stared at the space where the projection had been and let his hand fall from his sword. If Grima kept his word then Chrom didn’t have to fight. He hated that he was essentially doing what Grima wanted but if Chrom didn’t speak to Grima for the three days then he’d win automatically by not letting Grima know what he wanted. Whatever that meant. Chrom wasn’t even entirely sure what his desire was. How could Grima steal his heart if Chrom himself wasn’t sure of the desire? Regardless though, this deal was probably the best he’d get.

“Fine.” Chrom dropped his hand from his sword. “You have a deal.”

“Excellent.” Grima smiled lifting his hand. “Shake?”

It was only polite. Chrom reached out and shook Grima’s hand. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Grima echoed. “Our time starts now.”

Their hands dropped and Chrom suddenly didn’t know what to do. He suddenly felt a bit foolish jumping into the deal. He was with Grima in a cave with no food or water. He didn’t even know if Grima needed to eat. Also no one else knew where he was.

“What about my friends?” Chrom asked.

“What about them?” Grima cocked his head.

“They’re worried about me.” Chrom pressed.

“Bold to assume they care.” Grima muttered.

Chrom glared.

“Fine.” Grima sighed. “I don’t really care where we do this. It takes three days to return to Ylisstol, correct? We can travel back and by reaching Ylisstol means the end of our wager.”

That was a good idea. Chrom nodded. “Very well. Let’s go then?”

“Demanding.” Grima sighed before he reached his hand out again. “Take it.”

Chrom did and soon the gold and gems disappeared and they were once again at the dead end with everyone around them. Chrom let go of Grima’s hand and watched as Sumia practically threw herself at him. She was only stopped by Sully who grabbed her arm.

“Milord.” Frederick proclaimed before his eyes narrowed. “Who’s this? What happened?”

“This is Grima.” Chrom sighed. “The dragon.”

“Are you sure?” Stahl asked.

Chrom saw Grima sigh and cross his arms. “Just trust me. I asked the same thing. He showed me he is truly a dragon. He’s the cause of the sickness in Ylisse.”

“He is?” Frederick sharply asked.

“I am.” Grima replied. “Don’t talk about me as though I’m not here.” He then turned to Chrom. “The faster we move the faster you can end our little deal.”

He had a point. “Let’s go.” Chrom sighed. “Back to Ylisstol.”

“Deal?” Sully asked.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Chrom assured.

~

It was almost dusk by the time they reached the bottom of the mountain. Chrom was grateful that they retrieved the horses as walking was once again hurting. No one had to offer Grima a horse as he demonstrated he could manifest his wings without turning into a full dragon to them. It was a bit strange to watch Grima fly, a human form with dragon wings, but it worked and no one had to ride with him.

At the base of the mountain Chrom wondered if they should camp out but decided to move closer to a river for their rest. They traveled in silence and when they reached the river they automatically worked to get a fire started and some fish caught. It was only when they sat down with the food that the questions started to roll.

“So, what’s this wager?” Sully asked.

Chrom looked at Grima who was eating fish like a normal person and then back to her. It didn’t matter if Grima over heard them. “He said he can restore the people to normal for us. He even showed me. He can really do it.”

“That’s awfully generous.” Frederick’s eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch?”

There was no sense lying. Chrom hadn’t even thought up a decent lie anyways. “Grima said he stole their hearts because he found out what they really desired. If he can figure out what I desire before we reach Ylisstol then he’ll take my heart too and won’t restore everyone else.”

“You wagered yourself?” Frederick looked almost sick. “Milord, I know we have to save everyone but you’re putting yourself in danger. If Her Majesty ever found out I let you do this…”

“You’re not to blame.” Chrom assured. “This was my choice. I won’t lose.”

“Yeah, have some faith in Chrom.” Sully slapped Chrom’s back. “It’s a three day journey. We can do it.”

“I agree with Sully.” Sumia brightly continued. “Things will be fine.”

“I’m glad you all have faith in our lord.” Frederick said but then he shot a glare at Grima. “But can’t we just get rid of you via a lance?”

“Your lord asked me the same thing and instead we’re doing this wager.” Grima replied. “Though you are welcome to try it, Knight.”

Frederick’s eyes narrowed. Chrom reached over and touched Frederick’s hand. “Don’t. He’s just trying to provoke you. Let’s rest up and head out tomorrow morning, okay?”

Under his touch Frederick was still but he then nodded. “Sumia take first watch.”

“Roger that.” She chirped.

They cleaned up the camp and added more wood to the fire. Chrom curled close by and looked at Grima who was sitting away from them. That was fine by Chrom. In fact, if Grima kept his distance then it was for the best.

“Milord.” Sumia was beside him. “You can leave this to me. Take a rest.”

“Thank you, Sumia.” Chrom smiled.

“Also,” Sumia suddenly said, “I was so worried when you disappeared. I’m glad you’re safe.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry.” Chrom’s heart twisted. No one had mentioned it earlier but Chrom knew they had been. Hearing it made him wish he could have told them he was all right earlier.

“It’s fine.” Sumia assured him, touching his arm. “Get that rest milord.”

“I will.”

Chrom left Sumia and went to lie down. Closing his eyes, he found himself drifting off with ease. The toil of the day over took him and soon everything was dark.

~

The next morning, they hitched the horses to the cart and were off, back down the slightly familiar path. Sully and Stahl were at the helm leading the horses, Sumia was on her Pegasus, and Frederick was in the back with Chrom, eyes fixed on Grima. Grima sat in the cart away from them both, arms crossed. He wasn’t flying and Chrom was glad. It would only draw unneeded attention. The only problem it brought was the silence. Chrom sighed but supposed it was better than Grima figuring out what he desired and winning their wager.

“So, tell me about Ylisstol.” Grima suddenly said.

“Is this just a way to figure out what my lord desires?” Frederick immediately snapped.

“No.” Grima rolled his eyes. “This is just to end this horrible silence. If I wanted silence I’d be back in my cave.”

“Then go back to your cave.” Frederick shot back.

“And not save all those people? You’re really heartless.” Grima taunted.

Chrom sighed and stepped in. “Ylisstol is a big city with bustling business, families, and wealth. People are happy and the city is lively.”

Grima gave a smug smile to Frederick. “See? That was easy. At least your lord understands.”

Frederick glared and Chrom touched his hand. “Grima, stop provoking him.”

“He makes it too easy.” Grima replied. He laughed and smiled. “I’m just having a bit of fun. Relax… Freddy was it?”

“Frederick.” It was said through clenched teeth.

“Right. Frederick.” Grima over pronounced.

Frederick bristled under Chrom’s touch but then turned around. “Stahl, I’m trading places.”

Grima laughed again but at least Frederick didn’t respond. Chrom exhaled and leaned into the cart. It was going to be an extra long trip back to Ylisstol. Closing his eyes Chrom tried to decide how to keep Frederick away from Grima when he heard Sumia yell.

His missed what she said over the sound of horses and bandits. Chrom sighed and ducked expertly, drawing Falchion. Of all the things to happen to them. The cart was slowing down and it gave Chrom the chance to jump off and attack. He heard Stahl beside him and Chrom knew that his back was covered. Whatever the bandits were after Chrom didn’t care. He had to defend himself and his friends. Moving quickly, Chrom tried to knock the bandits off their horses before effectively ending their terror. A shout was his only warning before an arrow whizzed past him. Chrom blinked in a second of shock before he moved again. When the adrenaline wore off and the danger eliminated he saw Frederick immediately walking towards him. Behind him Sully was staring at a corpse with a scowl on her face.

“Milord.” Frederick touched his shoulder. “Are you injured?”

“I’m fine.” Chrom replied looking around. Stahl and Sumia were alive as well as their horses and Pegasus. “Is something wrong with Sully?”

“Oh, she’s just upset that she nearly missed a sneak attack. I took care of the enemy.” Frederick easily responded. “Where’s Grima?”

“Aw, so you do care about me? What a shift. I’m getting mixed signals from you.” Grima appeared beside Chrom.

“I don’t.” Frederick responded through gritted teeth. “I just was making sure you didn’t run off.”

“Why would I run off when I have a heart to win?” Grima sweetly asked.

Chrom sighed. “Enough. Let’s continue on. Frederick if you don’t mind?”

Frederick gave Grima one last look before he walked off and began to make sure the horses were still safely attached to the cart. Chrom shot one more look at Grima and prayed that the journey home would be swift. He couldn’t handle this forever.

~

They ended up by a village and with their morale low from the attack Chrom decided to spend a bit of money and stay at an inn. The choice turned out well as the inn also had stables for their horses and Pegasus. With three rooms booked at Frederick’s insistence (“You can’t stay with Stahl and I, milord!”) Chrom let Frederick and Sully handle the horses and Sumia with her Pegasus. Stahl announced he was going to take a walk around the village. That left only Grima who seemed more than happy staring at the inn. Chrom would have liked to head up to his room and leave Grima alone, but he had to know what Grima was up to.

“What are you going to do?” Chrom asked.

To his surprise Grima answered. “Out for a walk.” He then smiled. “Worried I’ll snatch the villagers’ hearts? I promise I won’t.”

Chrom rubbed his head. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Grima would do something like that but in a way, he was glad it was out in the open. If this deal was ever going to see through till the end Chrom had to show a bit of trust in Grima.

“I didn’t even consider that until you said it.” He honestly told Grima. “Have fun on your walk.”

Then, without waiting for Grima’s answer, Chrom left heading up the stairs to his room. Flopping onto an actual bed was wonderful. Chrom immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~

He woke up to the bed shifting. Chrom turned over and opened his eyes, expecting Frederick or Stahl there. Instead it was Grima. Chrom immediately sat up, blinking. Grima flopped on the other side of the bed, as though he was testing it out.

“What are you doing here?” Chrom asked.

“I thought I was forced to share a room with you.” Grima responded.

Oh. Chrom supposed that made sense though he was certain Frederick hadn’t thought of it that way. Frederick probably intended for Grima to sleep outside. Chrom truly didn’t mind Grima in his room and decided to not mention this to Frederick.

“Right.” Chrom breathed out and focused on the next thing: food. “Are you hungry?”

“I only eat freshly killed corpses of animals.” Grima deadpanned.

Chrom blinked and thought back to some of the books he had read and memorised as a child. “Really? I thought dragons enjoyed cooked foods as well as vegetables and fruit too. Not to mention you ate the fish last night with ease.”

Grima huffed. “You’re not fun.”

“Oh.” Chrom blinked again. “That was a joke?” He laughed. “I see.”

“Delayed reaction.” Grima muttered. “Whatever let’s go before I really do kill a cow.”

Hiding his smile Chrom exited the room, Grima in tow. It was sort of fun to witness a funny side to Grima. Even with people’s hearts on the line for their wager it showed Grima wasn’t just some sort of monster from a fairy tale.

Everyone else was already at the dining table. Chrom sat down and saw what they had ordered. Homemade bread, cooked greens, a variety of meat, some soup… Chrom’s stomach growled and he took a bit of everything before looking at Grima.

“Help yourself.” He offered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Frederick look like he was about to choke and even Sully looked up at him in surprise. Sumia didn’t react and Stahl was too busy eating. Chrom didn’t pay them attention and waited for Grima to slowly fill a plate. He didn’t eat until Grima had his food. Everything was delicious and when dinner was eaten and plates empty Chrom felt better than he had in a long time. Especially with the promise of bath before sleeping in a real bed.

“Milord.” Frederick started. “Shall we leave early tomorrow?”

Chrom nodded used to people stating things as questions just so he could confirm. “Yes, we will. Thank you, Frederick for your hard work. Thank you everyone. I never apologised formally for worrying you but please allow me to do so now.”

Everyone gave him a soft smile though Sumia’s looked a bit misty. They then exited, ready to have some time to just relax. Chrom waited for everyone to leave before he returned to the room with Grima.

“I’m going to have a bath.” Chrom announced, gathering the towel the owners had put in their room. “Are you going to join me?”

The baths were a communal bath. Chrom hadn’t checked them out but he assumed they were like all the other communal baths he had visited in the past. Grima however stared at him.

“This form only appears human.”

“So… no bath?” Chrom tilted his head. That answer didn’t make sense.

“It means I’m a dragon and technically I don’t need to bathe like humans do.” Grima elaborated.

Chrom frowned. That sounded rather sad. He enjoyed baths and hot water. “So… no bath?” He asked again.

Grima sighed. “No bath. Go away.”

“Next time then.” Chrom muttered, ignoring Grima.

He headed to the communal baths on the men’s side and was delighted to see the bath was how he remembered it. Taking his time Chrom washed up and soaked until the steam got to him and he felt a bit dizzy. Getting out he dried off, changed, and went back to the room. Grima was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and barely looked over as Chrom walked inside. Hanging the towel up Chrom sat on his side of the bed and began to examine Falchion. Unlike other blades the blade didn’t seem dulled at all despite the use. There were some stains though so Chrom went and wetted a cloth with the pitcher of water most inns left for their guest to drink upon arrival and began to wipe down the blade. He’d do a proper clean up when he was back in Ylisstol. Satisfied after he cleaned it Chrom put the blade away properly and hung the towel over a chair to dry. He then turned to Grima, who hadn’t moved from the bed or looked at him. Silence was the safest bet but Chrom didn’t want to spend his evening in silence.

“How was your walk?” He decided to ask.

Grima turned his head slightly. “Boring.”

“How is the village?” Chrom pressed.

“Small with too many curious people.” Grima answered. It was at least not a single word. “Everyone here are either young families or elderly people.”

Chrom shrugged. “It happens. People leave their villages to gain new skills or to see the world. Perhaps they return and raise a family. Sometimes they find a home somewhere else. It’s how life works.”

“Human life you mean.” Grima corrected. “Which sounds like a fleeting, dull blip in the river of time.”

Some people might have been riled up. Grima’s words were nothing short of callous but Chrom understood in a way. Grima was a dragon and dragons were almost immortal. What were twenty, thirty, even sixty years to a dragon?

“I suppose I see what you mean if I think about it from your perspective.” Chrom mused. “However, it’s because human life is fleeting we do our best to make every moment count. We aren’t afraid to dream or try things because life is too short.”

“Very wise of you, but it’s this fleetingness that makes humanity weak.” Grima told him. “It’s so easy to just offer humanity something and watch them flail to accept it.”

“I disagree.” Chrom softly told Grima. “Mortality doesn’t make one weak.”

Silence. Chrom wished their conversation hadn’t gone down a philosophical route. It felt too heavy after a long day and he didn’t want to spend the entire night arguing with Grima. Instead he decided to simply change the topic. Chrom didn’t care if Grima noticed his reasoning.

“Do all dragons have a human form?” Chrom asked.

Grima raised one eyebrow and stared at him before he spoke. “In a way we do. I told you already this form only appears human. Most dragons do take a human form to blend in but we can also turn into animals or any variety of object. Some dragons take on the form of hills or valleys. It’s a personal choice.”

Interesting. Chrom felt a spark of curiosity fill him. “And the legends about hoarding precious objects?”

“You try living for centuries and not accumulate things.” Grima pointed out. “It’s worse for dragons who were worshiped by humans.”

“So, you’re telling me the only reason why dragons have hoards is because they’re too lazy to do spring cleaning?” Chrom asked.

“Cleaning is the worst.” Grima replied.

Chrom almost laughed. It appeared time and life span didn’t matter. If a task was tedious it was avoided regardless. “What about your scales?” Chrom continued. “Do you shed like a snake or lizard?”

“Curious, aren’t you?” Grima asked.

“I’ve always been a bit fascinated with dragons. Especially when I was a child.” Chrom didn’t feel sorry for his questions. Who knew when he’d have the chance to ask them after the three days were up. “I suppose it’s a common thing for kids though.” He laughed a little.

“Yes, be fascinated by the beast that could kill you in an instant.” Grima muttered.

“It’s not as uncommon as you think.” Chrom replied. “So, will you answer my question?”

Grima gave him a look before he finally shrugged. “Whatever. Fine I will. Only for tonight.”

Chrom beamed and felt like a kid again. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

~

They fell asleep or more accurately Chrom fell asleep somewhere in between a question about wing spans and flying mechanics. He wasn’t sure if Grima needed sleep like a person but by the time Chrom woke up Grima was already up, adjusting his coat. Yawning Chrom stretched and felt renewed. Getting out of bed Chrom went to wash up, using the basin of water to splash his face. Then he dressed, making sure he had everything before he left the room with Grima.

Breakfast was out and Stahl was at the table. Chrom sat beside him and began to eat as well. As they finished up Frederick walked by, informing them everything was ready. Chrom then gave a small bonus to the owners and they left while the sun was still struggling to rise in the sky. The air was a bit cool but Chrom knew that it would warm up as the day went on.

“Did you sleep well milord?” Stahl asked as Frederick and Sully were the first ones to manage the horses.

“I did.” Chrom replied. “You?”

“I slept well.” Stahl smiled. “That village reminded me of my home town. It was sort of nice to see a place like that again.”

“You grew up in one of those?” Grima suddenly asked.

His tone was a bit insulting and incredulous but Stahl didn’t react. Chrom was pleased. He already had to deal with Grima poking at Frederick. He wasn’t sure how Grima had interacted with the others but Chrom wasn’t about to ask now.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Stahl rubbed his head. “Me, my ma and pa, my siblings.” He laughed a little jilted. “Just the regular farming family. I then joined the royal army and the rest is history.”

Grima gave one nod like he was filing the information away. “Are most of your army poor farmers?” He asked Chrom.

“We don’t deny anyone a position so long as they can keep up and work hard.” Chrom answered diplomatically. “Station in life can be a fleeting label.”

“Again, very wise of you.” Grima said softly before he looked at Frederick, his red eyes burning holes. “It’s admirable to gain position through work and not through lineage.”

Chrom sighed but knew Frederick was strong enough to not rise to the bait. He had spent most of his life with that criticism even though if anyone knew Frederick they knew he worked hard for the position, family or not. When Frederick barely flinched at Grima’s words Chrom felt a wave of pride for his friend. When they stopped for a break Chrom tried to convey that with a smile, not wanting to speak and have Grima overhear him. Though Grima seemed to be preoccupied with chatting, particularly with Stahl and Sully.

It was rather nice to see Grima not provoking everyone but Chrom couldn’t help but wonder once again how Grima was even going to win their wager. So far Grima hadn’t tried anything directly and even if he had Chrom didn’t know what his desire was. Sitting on a rock by the shallow stream Chrom stared into it.

What was his desire? Chrom picked one of the pebbles up and lightly flung it into the water, watching it skip a few times. He had many desires. There were overarching ones such as his family being safe and healthy, his country safe. There were personal ones that were shallow like sleeping in a proper bed or eating a particular food. Chrom threw another rock at the stream. He was sure Grima didn’t steal people’s hearts through desires like those. The desires had to be deeper.

Chrom tried to think of what those deep desires were. Maybe love? Chrom wrinkled his nose. He had no one he wanted to court and the pressure to marry wasn’t on him but Emmeryn. Perhaps it was something else? Health? Chrom was at the peak of his health so that wasn’t it. Strength? Chrom wasn’t interested. Strength wasn’t just how many enemies one defeated or how much a person could lift. Maybe knowledge?

He paused. There were many unanswered questions in the world but just because Grima was a dragon that didn’t guarantee an answer. Any questions Chrom wanted answered that he knew Grima could give an answer to surrounded dragons. Most of the questions, however, Chrom could think off the top of his head were answered. What else could he ask?

“It isn’t befitting a prince to mope in the corner.” Grima said before sitting beside him.

“I’m not moping.” Chrom replied with ease. “I was just thinking.”

“Hopefully no more tedious questions.” Grima said before he laughed. “Honestly it’s rather nice.” He suddenly said. “Most humans either try to steal my gold, kill me, or scream in terror.”

That was new. Chrom smiled. “So, my questions last night weren’t as irritating as I imagined they were.”

Grima scowled. “Don’t tell anyone else.”

Chrom laughed and threw one more pebbled at the stream, watching it skip. “Your secret is safe with me.” He said with a smile. “Though I was just thinking how most of the questions I can think of right now are answered. Maybe later if I think more up.”

“Later?” Grima cocked his head. “We have about two more days until Ylisstol. You better hurry up. Then, depending on what happens you may see your family again.”

His family. Chrom ignored the “depending on what happens” part and focused on the idea of seeing Lissa and Emmeryn again. Touching Falchion, he smiled, trailing his fingers. He couldn’t wait to show Emmeryn that he was safe and barely had to use the blade in defense of a dragon attack.

“Milord, we’re ready to leave.” Frederick called out.

Chrom dropped his fingers from the sword and stood up. “That’s our cue. Let’s get going, Grima.”

Grima stood up. “Let’s hope you’re not as bad with horses as Sumia was telling me.”

Chrom paused. “Wait. What did Sumia tell you?”

Grima gave a coy smile. “Oh, just how she’s a bit worried when it’s your turn to navigate the horses. Something about losing control?”

Chrom gaped. “You bullied Sumia to tell you that tale.”

“I did no such thing.” Grima half sang. “She told me herself.” He then walked away, his shoulders shaking.

Chrom’s face burned but if Sumia was talking to Grima that meant he was at least behaving and perhaps that meant the journey home wouldn’t be stressful. With that in mind Chrom walked over to where the rest were, ready to keep on traveling.

~

When night fell and they had camp set up Grima was sitting beside Sumia and Sully. They were talking and Chrom felt a smile fill his face. Frederick was still shooting looks at Grima but at least the two weren’t at each other’s throats. Chrom stirred the fire and looked up at the sky. They were approaching day two of their journey back and while he was relaxing Chrom knew anything could happen. He didn’t know if Grima was up to something but with two days left Chrom was going to remain positive. He himself didn’t even know what he desired so that made him feel safe. Tucking the thoughts away he looked up at the sky and stared at the constellations. Chrom wasn’t a big fan of star gazing, though he sometimes did it with Lissa. She liked the stories and knew a few, like Dragon’s Light. He lifted his hand and began to trace the outline when he felt a warm hand over his own.

“You’re drawing it wrong.” Grima said before he sat down, moving Chrom’s hand. “Dragon’s Light goes like this.”

Chrom flushed at the surprise of Grima actually touching him without some sort of purpose like when they had to leave the cave. He barely noticed the pattern Grima made him draw and when Grima let go of his hand it felt a bit cold.

“Well?” Grima asked. “Did you even pay attention?”

“Sorry.” Chrom blurted out. “I was just surprised. I suppose it shouldn’t be. You’ve lived long enough to learn many things.”

Grima scoffed. “Of course. I know all the constellations. Tell me, how has the tale altered?”

That made sense. Tales were always changing based upon time and region. Chrom looked back at the sky and spoke. “The story is about a girl is lost in the woods, after escaping from an abusive family situation. She’s starving and lost. The dragon guardian of the woods felt pity for her and breathed fire into the sky, lining it with the brightest star to guide her out.”

“A hopeful tale.” Grima said neither confirming to Chrom that it had been altered or not. “Do you star gaze often, Prince Chrom?”

It was the first time Grima had used his name and it made Chrom’s heart flutter just a little. “Not as often as Lissa. She’s the one who likes the tales, ever since we were kids.”

“Your sister, right?” Grima asked.

“Yes.” Chrom nodded. “She likes star gazing. Sometimes I star gaze with her. Also, you don’t have to use my title. It doesn’t really matter.”

“Chrom then?” Grima titled his head. “How scandalous of me.”

Chrom laughed. “Formalities have their place but among friends it isn’t needed.”

“Friends?” Grima’s eyes widened and for the first time Chrom felt like he had truly caught Grima off guard. “You’re considering me a friend? We’ve barely met and I’m trying to steal your heart. You’re either naïve or stupid.”

He hadn’t meant to imply that but Chrom couldn’t find it in himself to correct his words. Really, if he took out the fact that Grima was attempting to steal his heart and was holding many hearts hostage as his bargaining chip Chrom felt like they could become friends. Presumptuous and maybe a bit naïve considering he barely knew Grima, but Chrom was a hopeful person.

“Call it what you will.” Chrom replied. “I meant it. Maybe when I win this bet you can stay in Ylisstol for a bit. I could show you around, let you try some of our specialty dishes.”

Grima blinked and then stood up. “You really are naïve.” He then smiled. “Though maybe that would cure my boredom for a while. That is, if you win.”

He then sauntered off and began to poke a little at Frederick who was tending to the horses. Frederick didn’t full out yell or attempt to attack him so Chrom hoped he didn’t have to intervene. Sully seemed to note and she edged a bit closer to them, hand casually on her spear. Chrom choked back a laugh and stared up at the sky again. Soon he’d be home and he’d cure everyone and see Lissa and Emmeryn.

His suggestion to Grima was from the heart and all though Chrom knew it might be difficult for Grima to stay considering he was the source of the problem but perhaps that news wouldn’t travel around. He hoped so. Some people might frown upon the idea of the royal family housing the dragon that caused the problem. Chrom looked back up at the sky and wondered what his ancestor, the one from the story would do. The tale was little more than a legend but given how Chrom had just met Grima who seemed to know about Falchion it made Chrom reconsider the tale entirely.

Maybe it was real, maybe some parts were made up to create a story. It didn’t matter to Chrom. If his ancestor was real she not only returned home a hero but probably lived her days out peacefully and happy. Though he wasn’t sure. They had little record of that ancestor even existing at least from what Chrom knew. When he was home he’d have to search through their archives. Nodding to himself Chrom shoved the questions aside and drifted off to sleep.

~

They left early the next morning after cleaning up camp. Chrom watched as the road slowly grew familiar and the forest thinning. Soon they were out in the open and with the direct sun it made everything a bit warm. Chrom was happy they had filled their waterskins in the morning. He tried to ration his and whenever they saw a stream they stopped to refill and let the horses drink as well.

All through the day their journey was made up of small conversations and silence. Chrom listened in on everyone, mainly listening to Sully regale tales of beating Vaike to Grima who laughed and seemed to enjoy them all around. He then listened to Stahl tell him a bit about Miriel and Maribelle. Chrom added in a few stories on his own when he thought of some.

Other than that, his mind drifted off to his Family and the hero from the story. Chrom couldn’t help but wonder what had happened next. Did she gain happiness? Her tale was one that brought hope and happiness to Ylisse even to this day but what about her? She had risked so much to save everyone. Wasn’t it fair then, that she received happiness in return? Chrom hoped so. More than just the story Chrom wanted to believe the world worked that way. He wanted to believe that as long as someone helped others and saved them regardless of their own needs then happiness was achieved for everyone. If not… then Chrom wasn’t sure what to think of the world. He laughed softly to himself. He could have philosophical discussions later, maybe with Grima. They could spend their nights in the library just talking. Chrom was sure Grima would like their library once he saw it. Even if he knew many things there were always new discoveries that could baffle him. Grima could even meet Miriel. Chrom tried to imagine the conversation and wasn’t able to. Miriel could teach Grima things as well and even if he knew then he could share his knowledge with them…

Share his knowledge. Chrom sat up. Grima might know what happened to the Hero from the tale. The tale wasn’t entirely fake so Grima had to know something. Even if he hadn’t been involved directly news had to have traveled. The only question was how did Chrom ask him properly? He didn’t just want a generic answer. Chrom wanted an answer that validated his beliefs. That meant Chrom couldn’t go at it without thinking.

A loud thud filled the air. Chrom lost his thoughts and saw Sumia on the ground, her Pegasus beside her, poking Sumia with her nose. Grima was laughing and Stahl, who was the closest to Sumia, was helping her up.

“Ow…” Sumia rubbed her head.

“I’ve never seen such a clumsy human before.” Grima told her. “Congratulations.”

“I don’t want that award…” Sumia bemoaned.

The atmosphere was light and Chrom smiled. He’d ask Grima his question later. Right now, if he asked something too heavy the mood would be broken.

Later, Chrom assured himself once again.

~

Night fell and Grima spent most of his time pestering Frederick and watching Sully train. Occasionally he called out pointers to Sully but they were said with such a rude tone many would mistaken it as taunting. Not Sully. She took it all in stride and Chrom was pleased to see that afterwards she talked more to Grima, swinging her lance around to demonstrate her points.

By the time that was over Chrom felt too exhausted to talk to Grima so he lay down and shut his eyes. Chrom wanted to fall asleep immediately but as he did his mind wandered back to his question on the Hero and the answers he wondered if Grima could give him. Chrom drifted into a light sleep.

~

Their last day started off normally and they were traveling down such familiar places Chrom started to be able to count the hours down until they reached Ylisstol. Grima hadn’t talked to him at all in the morning apart from a small grunt when Chrom wished him a good morning. It left Chrom both giddy and anxious. Wasn’t Grima worried that he was going to lose his bet? He had sounded very sure he was going to win so was Chrom missing something? Or maybe Grima had given up? Chrom felt like that was the wrong assumption but he wasn’t sure what else to think. Besides he had other worries, like how to ask his question. Did he just go for it? Did he ask when they were taking a break? Should he pull Grima aside? Chrom worried endlessly and soon realised he had missed all of his chances to ask Grima while they were traveling. Ylisstol was looming closer and Chrom suddenly was hit with the realisation that just because he wanted Grima to stay that didn’t mean he would. After he healed everyone maybe he’d just fly off and Chrom wouldn’t be able to talk to him again.

A lurching caused all of Chrom’s worries to spill onto his lap as the cart suddenly felt a bit lopsided. Chrom gripped the edge and saw that one of the wheels had skewed slightly, possibly broken from the wear and tear of the journey. And while they were so close to Ylisstol. They could see the gates to the city from where they were standing.

“I’m sorry milord.” Frederick was immediately at his side. “Are you injured?”

“I’m fine.” Chrom stood up, brushing the dirt off his arms and clothes.

“The damage seems minor.” Sully announced. “We’ll fix this up no problem! Come help me Stahl.”

“Right.”

Chrom stood off the side, feeling useless. However, Grima was also beside him. Everyone else was busy working to fix the issue. Surely now was the time for him to ask Grima his question. Chrom had agonised over how to ask it but in the end, he had no grace.

“Grima, I have a question.” Chrom said.

“Yes?” Grima asked.

“I was wondering, you know the Hero from that story? The one that first wielded Falchion?”

“I’m familiar with it.” Grima answered.

“Did she, afterwards I mean, live happily along with her people?” Chrom asked. “I’ve been wondering that for a little while.”

Grima looked at him. “Why do you want to know this, Chrom?”

“I want to know because I believe, truly believe, that good deeds affect not just us but those around us and those we care for.” Chrom replied without thinking. “It’s my personal philosophy and I’ve thought this ever since I was old enough to consider the themes of the story. I just figured you’d know the ending of her story because you’ve been around so long. So, can you answer me? Can you truly tell me what I want to know?”

Chrom felt his face flush at his passionate speech but his desire to truly receive a complete answer from Grima kept him firm. For all of two seconds before he was hit with his own words.

Desired.

Chrom froze in his place. His heart pounded in his chest and an icy feeling filled him. Was this the kind of desire that Grima was talking about? Chrom wasn’t sure and he couldn’t take back his words. Grima, however, was staring at him with wide eyes before he laughed lowly, tugging on Chrom’s hand so they were a bit away from the group.

“I can’t believe this.” Grima laughed into his other hand. “I was ready to take their hearts you know. The very first day after the bandits attacked us and we were at the inn. I was ready to take all of your friend’s hearts and hold that as extra incentive for you. Instead I decided to hold it like a trump card and see what would happen. I never believed you would have just given me your desire like that.”

Crap. It was his desire. Chrom looked over at Ylisstol. “Technically we’re home. This area is part of Ylisstol just not developed.” He told Grima.

“I’m counting the city proper.” Grima told him, tugging Chrom closer to him. “I’ll steal your heart now.”

Chrom didn’t know what to expect. Would it hurt? Would he see his heart being taken? What would he feel afterwards? How was Grima even going to steal it?

The answer came in the form of Grima’s lips against his own. Shoving Chrom into his chest, Grima kissed him with more passion than any kiss Chrom had before. Not that he had much experience apart from shy kisses behind trees. Grima clearly had a ton of experience as he easily pried Chrom’s lips open and soon was sucking on Chrom’s tongue. A wave of dizziness as pleasure built filled Chrom and he all but clung to Grima, lost in the wave. When they pulled away, saliva connected their mouths for a moment before it broke.

“It didn’t work.” Grima muttered to himself, also touching his lips. Or at least that’s what Chrom thought he said.

“What… was that?” Chrom managed to ask in confirmation, touching his lips.

“I said,” Grima’s voice grew a bit louder, “that was a kiss. You’ve never kissed anyone before?”

“I…” Chrom flushed. “…uh that’s not your business… hey wait I still have my heart.” He touched his chest. “That means… are my friends going to be okay now? You’re not taking their hearts, are you?” Chrom asked before he focused. “Wait does that mean I won? I mean because I won by default because my heart is still here. So, you have to restore everyone else.” Chrom firmly said.

Grima tugged him into another kiss. It was shorter than their first one but when they parted Chrom still felt dizzy and his lips tingled.

“Oh well.” Grima let go of Chrom. “Dragons live a long time. I can have all the time in the world with this.”

What?

“And yes, your friends are safe.” Grima huffed. “A deal is a deal. I’ll restore everyone else.” He then smiled. “After all, I have all the time in the world to steal your heart.”

Chrom flushed. He knew Grima meant it literally as in leaving him emotionless but given the two kisses they just shared Chrom couldn’t help but tease him. “If that’s your way of asking to court me I’ll let you know it’s a good one.”

Grima glared at him but Chrom saw a bit of pink on his cheeks.

“We can plan date ideas after if you like.” Chrom told Grima. “Just as soon as you fix everyone in town.”

“Fine.” At least Grima didn’t deny it.

They walked back over to everyone else who was staring at them. Sully gave a low whistle and Sumia looked like she was about to faint. Chrom paused and realised that they probably saw him and Grima kissing. He flushed hotter.

“Way to go milord.” Sully smacked him on the back. “I didn’t see that pick coming but Vaike now owes me a round of beer.”

“Sully…” Frederick shot a look but even his cheeks were a bit pink. “Do tell me that was you winning the wager, milord.”

Chrom opened his mouth to answer but Grima did it for him.

“It was him scoring a date with me.” Grima bluntly said before he looked at Chrom. “Don’t worry Chrom, after I save all of those people I’ll win your heart.”

Was that a challenge? Chrom managed to hold back his flush at the boldness of Grima and his companions hearing it.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heart Snatcher: I made up the entire tale it isn't canon.
> 
> Falchion: I also made up the origins of the blade. Again this isn't canon.
> 
> Torches: I made those up the mechanic of those too.
> 
> Grima: I know the prompt said "Robin" but Grima! Robin fit the tone of the story better so I rolled with it.
> 
> Additional eyes: I've seen fan art with Grima having the three eyes under his actual ones and I'm in love with it so I decided to use it here.
> 
> Wings: I thought of Myrrh in Heroes and how she has wings despite a human form and I love it so much so I used it here.
> 
> Communal baths: I was thinking about onsen and onsen are basically the best things ever. If you're ever in Japan go to one. (I miss them so much T_T)
> 
> Dragon's other forms: I love the idea of a dragon napping for so long they basically form a mountain or hill or some sort of other natural landscape formation.
> 
> Stahl's family: It's been so long since I've played FE Awakening proper that I just wrote something about Stahl's family. If it's right or not I'm sorry I didn't check.
> 
> Bad with horses: Exalt Chrom in FE Heroes (or Cavalry Chrom) has a line that's basically "I can't stop this thing" and dialogue that hints he's not the best with horses and I love it. I love it so much (it's part of the reason why I like using him).
> 
> Dragon's Light: A story I made up and used in another fic (Star Gazing).


End file.
